


lending a helping hand // jaemin x jisung

by elleiluna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 16+, Hand Jobs, M/M, NC-16, Na Jaemin x Park Jisung, Puberty, Shy Park Jisung, Soft Na Jaemin, confused jisung, jaesung, nct - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleiluna/pseuds/elleiluna
Summary: jisung lớn rồi.





	lending a helping hand // jaemin x jisung

**Author's Note:**

> warning: 16+ ; hand job ; smut.  
jisung đã lớn rồi...
> 
> please don't report me  
enjoy.

JAEMSUNG // LENDING A HELPING HAND.

jisung bỗng giật mình tỉnh dậy giữa đêm.

em thầm chửi một tiếng vì cái tiếng động đầy mờ ám ở phía giường của jeno. chắc chắn là anh trai mắt cười cùng đại ca đông bắc đang âu yếm đầy ướt át ở trong chăn rồi. chuyện này rất thường thôi vì em quen rồi nhưng mà đúng nửa đêm thế này không ổn chút nào cả. nó phá hoại giấc ngủ quý giá để tăng chiều cao của jisung và em rất rất là tổn thương khi hai ông anh còn chẳng thèm màng tới chuyện đứa em bé bỏng của hai người đang bị tấn công về mặt tinh thần.

nhưng con mẹ nó.

thật sự jisung có thể cảm thấy người mình đang nóng dần lên. âm thanh từ nụ hôn của hai người anh nơi giường đối diện được phóng đại lên gấp mười lần so với bình thường và nó nghe xấu hổ kinh khủng. jisung đã nghe nhiều rồi nhưng không phải lúc nào em cũng tập trung lắng nghe như bây giờ. em có thể nghe tiếng môi chạm vào nhau, tiếng nút lưỡi đầy ướt át rồi cả tiếng thở hổn hển cùng tiếng rên nhỏ từ cổ họng hai người giướng đối diện.

jisung càng nghe càng thầm chửi tại sao mình lại quan tâm cơ chứ. em cố gắng chùm kín chăn, nhắm mắt và bịt tai lại để quay lại giấc ngủ nhanh nhất có thể nhưng không. trong đầu jisung bây giờ chỉ toàn một mớ hình ảnh hai môi chạm nhau cùng một đống thứ mà em còn chưa đủ tuổi để biết. và từ đó jisung lại băn khoăn rằng không biết hôn môi có cảm giác thế nào nhỉ. em từng vô tình chạm môi với chenle rồi nhưng nó chỉ thoáng qua thôi. cái chạm đó đầy vô tình và hầu như chẳng để lại cảm giác gì cả. nó chỉ khiến hai đứa trẻ ngây ngô cười ngượng ngùng rồi coi như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra.

càng nghĩ jisung lại càng cảm thấy người mình nóng ran. nhiệt tỏa ra từ hai má cứ như jisung sắp bốc hơi vậy. và khi sự chịu đựng đã vượt quá giới hạn, em bực bội hất tung chăn ra rồi hắng giọng.

đó quả là một hành động sai lầm.

đáng lẽ ra jisung không nên làm vậy. hai người kia không những không dừng lại mà họ còn để jisung nhìn phải cảnh họ âu yếm nhau. em có thể thấy qua tấm chăn mỏng kia là hai cơ thể đang cuốn lấy nhau. jeno đang nằm lên người renjun và tham lam gặm cắn từng tấc da miếng thịt trên người cậu anh lớn tuổi hơn. tiếng thở hổn hển cùng tiếng rên như mèo kêu của renjun đánh thẳng lên đại não jisung. dây thần kinh của jisung như căng hết cả lên. người em như thể sắp bùng cháy vì nhiệt cao rồi.

phản ứng kì lạ dần ập tới cơ thể jisung. bụng em bắt đầu cồn cào và ngứa ngáy như có hàng trăm con kiến đang bò tán loạn trong đó vậy. hai má em tỏa nhiệt và hai chân thì bủn rủn. trái tim jisung như thể đang chạy marathon vậy. nó đập bất chấp nhịp điệu trong lồng ngực em.

nhưng chết tiệt.

rõ ràng hơn cả, jisung có thể cảm nhận được bụng dưới của mình đang nhộn nhạo và thứ ở dưới đang có phản ứng.

con mẹ nó cái tuổi dậy thì chết dẫm.

jisung chửi thầm một câu rồi bối rối không biết nên làm gì. em không có kinh nghiệm trong chuyện này vì đây là lần đầu tiên cái cơ thể trong độ tuổi dậy thì chết dẫm này có phản ứng kì lạ như vậy. em thở hắt một tiếng rồi tự nhủ với bản thân hãy đối mặt với nó. ánh sáng nhẹ từ vầng trăng bên ngoài hắt vào trong phòng. jisung có thể thấy khá là rõ mọi thứ lúc này. em đang phải đối mặt với sự thật rằng người mình đang đổ mồ hôi như tắm, cả cơ thể thì nóng ran còn thứ giữa hai chân đang dựng thẳng lên một cách đáng xấu hổ.

tự chứng kiến bản thân hiện giờ, jisung chỉ ước mình có thể quay lại giấc ngủ và cầu nguyện rằng sáng mai một thứ sẽ trở nên bình thường. nhưng đã quá muộn rồi. cơ thể jisung đang phản ứng dữ dội khi em kéo mình trở lại thực tại và nghe thấy tiếng rên khá là to từ phía giường của jeno. kéo theo sau đó là một tràng rên rỉ đầy người lớn từ người anh renjun. hơn thế nữa, cái giường đối diện jisung đang phát ra cái tiếng cọt kẹt rợn người khiến jisung không khỏi rùng mình.

không thể chịu đựng việc này nữa jisung cầm theo chiếc gối của mình ôm nó ngang bụng một phần để che đi thứ đáng xấu hổ ở dưới. em cần ra khỏi cái nơi đầy mùi người lớn này và tìm người giúp đỡ. hành lang kí túc xá tối om chỉ có ánh đèn đường mờ nhạt hắt từ ngoài cửa sổ hành lang vào. chỉ có duy nhất một người anh lớn có thể giúp jisung lúc này.

đứng trước cửa phòng ở cuối hành lang, jisung phân vân xem có nên gõ cửa không. nếu không gõ thì khá là bất lịch sự còn nếu em gõ thì người trong phòng không giận thì cũng bị đánh thức. đứng tần ngần một lúc jisung đành không gõ cửa mà từ từ mở hé cửa phòng người kia ra.

"jaemin hyung?"

"jisung à?"

người anh tóc hồng đang lim dim ngủ bỗng bị đáng thức. nếu đó mà là lũ bạn đồng niên anh sẽ không ngần ngại ném thẳng gối vào mặt chúng nó. nhưng sự bực bội của anh vơi nhanh khi thấy vẻ mặt đáng thương của jisung, đứa em anh cưng nhất, đang ôm gối đứng ở cửa.

"có chuyện gì sao?"

bỏ qua cơn buồn ngủ jaemin từ từ ngồi dậy rồi lo lắng hỏi. đứa em đứng ở cửa lưỡng lự một lúc mới bước vào rồi nhanh chóng khép chặt cửa. em chậm rãi bước đến giường jaemin rồi bối rối nhìn xuống đất. jisung không biết nên giải thích chuyện này thế nào. tất cả chỉ vì sự vô tâm của anh ông anh cùng phòng và tại đống hormones tuổi dậy thì chết tiệt khiến cơ thể jisung có phản ứng và giờ em không biết làm thế nào. cái âm thanh từ phòng jisung một lần nữa kéo em về thực tại. vách tường khá mỏng nên jisung vẫn có thể nghe tiếng rên rỉ của renjun phát ra từ phòng bên.

một lần nữa, cả cơ thể em bỗng run lên. jisung rùng mình vì em có thể cảm nhận rằng quần trong của mình đang ướt. chắc hẳn jaemin cũng nghe thấy. anh lắc đầu miệng lẩm bẩm một câu phàn nàn nhỏ xíu rồi tự động nằm dịch vào trong chừa chỗ cho jisung. anh cười hiền hậu rồi vỗ vỗ lên phần đệm trống ý bảo em hãy nằm xuống đi.

jisung thở khó nhọc vì thực sự mà nói bụng dưới của em đang nhộn nhạo kinh lên được và em cần thứ gì đó xoa dịu. em từ từ ngẩng mặt lên đối mặt với người anh đang chờ đợi cậu nằm xuống. mãi một lúc jisung mới rặn ra được một câu:

"hyung, giúp em."

giọng jisung khá là trầm lúc này, cổ họng em khô khan và em quá ngại để lên tiếng nữa rồi. jaemin định mở miệng hỏi rằng anh có thể giúp gì nhưng câu trả lời đã quá rõ ràng khi cái gối ôm ngang bụng jisung dần trượt xuống đất. anh có thể thấy đũng quần thun của em hơi nhô lên và chủ của nó đang run rẩy và thở khó nhọc. anh không thắc mắc nữa mà tự hiểu rằng đứa trẻ đáng thương đầy trong sáng này đang trải qua tuổi dậy thì và chắc hẳn em không có kinh nghiệm gì cả. hơn nữa da mặt đứa trẻ này lại mỏng chẳng bao giờ thể hiện cảm xúc ra ngoài.

jaemin khẽ gật đầu rồi từ từ nắm lên cổ tay kéo jisung lên giường. rõ ràng jisung cao hơn anh một tí nhưng em vẫn có thể nằm gọn trong lòng anh. jaemin để jisung nằm lên trên mình, đầu em dựa lên ngực anh còn anh thì ngồi dựa vào thành giường. người anh tóc hồng ân cần vuốt nhưng sợi tóc bết mồ hôi trên trán jisung rồi hôn nhẹ lên trán em. anh xoa lưng jisung rồi lấy tay áp lên má em. những ngón tay thon dài vuốt ve từ má đến sườn mặt rồi đến môi. jisung đỏ lựng mặt, mắt em cố mở ra nhìn thẳng vào jaemin rồi thì thầm

"anh có thể hôn em không, jaemin hyung?"

người anh tóc hồng cười khẽ rồi di chuyển tay xuống cằm jisung, nâng mặt em lên rồi kéo gần lại. mặt anh đang kề sát với mặt jisung và chỉ một vài xentimet nữa thôi thì môi hai người sẽ chạm nhau. jisung chầm chậm nhắm mắt lại rồi nhanh chóng áp môi mình lên môi jaemin. em có thể cảm nhận được sự mềm mại của đôi môi của jaemin. jisung chẳng biết gì về việc này nên để người anh lớn dẫn dắt mình. ban đầu hai người chỉ chạm môi nhẹ nhàng sau đó jaemin bắt đầu đưa lưỡi mình khám phá khoang miệng đầy mật ngọt của cậu em ngây thơ. anh chậm rãi đưa đẩy lưỡi để jisung dần bị cuốn theo nụ hôn của anh. jisung bắt đầu bị nụ hôn làm mụ mị đầu óc, em thở khó nhọc nhưng vẫn không dứt khỏi nụ hôn sâu của hai người. từ ngại ngùng jisung chuyển sang mạnh dạn hơn mà đưa lưỡi mình ra vờn lấy lưỡi jaemin. tiếng nút lưỡi vang lên khắp phòng khiến jisung càng ngày càng đỏ mặt.

sau một lúc lâu hai người mới luyến tiếc rời khỏi nụ hôn. môi ai cũng bóng nhẫy vì dịch vị và sưng đỏ lên đầy bắt mắt. jisung thở hổn hển rồi gục mặt vào hõm vai người đối diện, hai tay em vòng qua eo người tóc hồng rồi cố tình cọ sát thân thể vào anh. jaemin lấy lại nhịp thở rồi bàn tay anh không yên vị trượt từ sườn mặt jisung xuống cổ rồi vòng qua sau tấm lưng đang không ngừng run rẩy nãy giờ.

đợt tấn công thứ hai đã đến.

jaemin bắt đầu trải từng nụ hôn nhỏ xuống cổ rồi xương quai xanh của jisung thành công khiến cậu em rên lên. jisung còn không biết mình đã phát ra âm thanh gì nữa, em chỉ rên ư ử trong họng rồi thở dốc vì những nụ hôn đang trải dài trên cơ thể mình. bàn tay của jaemin bỗng luồn vào trong áo jisung khiến em giật nảy mình. người anh tóc hồng hôn lên môi jisung lần nữa rồi nhanh chóng lột chiếc áo phông rộng của em ra. jisung rùng mình vì cái lạnh đột ngột. cậu em còn chưa kịp ngại vì nửa thân trên mình đang ở trần thì người anh lớn tuổi hơn đã bắt đầu rải từng nụ hôn lên cơ thể em. từng nụ hôn để lại dấu đỏ hồng bắt mắt.

hai tay jaemin không hề yên phận chút nào. một tay anh đặt sau lưng jisung vuốt ve. tay còn lại chạm nhẹ lên ngực em rồi vẽ linh tinh mấy vòng tròn vô hình. từng động chạm nhỏ khiến người jisung cứ run lên vì nhột. cậu em ngại ngùng giấu khuôn mặt đỏ bừng vào hõm vai người anh tóc hồng thì thầm

"đừng trêu em nữa"

jaemin cười nhẹ rồi cắn vành tai jisung, day day giữa hai hàm rang kèm theo hơi thở nóng bỏng

"bé cưng à, đừng giật mình nhé"

jisung còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì thì em đã buột miệng hét lên một tiếng. đầu ngực màu hồng thẫm bé như hạt đậu của em đang ngập trong khoang miệng ấm nóng của jaemin. không thể hiểu được jaemin đã học ở đâu mấy trò thế này nữa mà anh thành thạo vô cùng. jaemin mút lấy hạt đậu nhỏ rồi đưa lưỡi ra liếm thành công làm jisung rên một tràng dài. bàn tay nãy giờ đang vẽ linh tinh giờ chuyển sang xoa nắn hạt đậu bên kia.

jisung không thể chịu được nữa. cả người em đổ mồ hôi, khóe mắt thì ươn ướt còn đôi môi phả ra từng hơi thở đứt quãng vào cổ người anh lớn. em kiệt sức mà cố gắng nói thành câu

"đừng...dừng lại đi mà..."

mãi một lúc lâu sau jaemin mới tha cho đầu ngực đáng thương của cậu em. nhìn những vết răng hằn lên làn da trắng mịn của jisung, jaemin thầm cười trong lòng rồi quay lại hôn lên môi em. nụ hôn thứ hai phải kéo dài một lúc lâu, đến mức jisung không thở nổi mà bám chặt vào vai người anh lớn. em thở hổn hển, khóe mắt ngấn nước trông như bị bắt nạt. nhưng nhìn cái vẻ đầy đáng thương kia khiến jaemin càng muốn bắt nạt hơn. khi jisung một lần nữa dựa đầu vào vai anh, giấu đi khuôn mặt đỏ bừng như cà chua, jaemin hôn nhẹ lên cổ em. nhân lúc jisung bị đánh lạc hướng jaemin trượt tay từ bụng, lưng rồi đến sát cạp quần em. không nhanh không chậm, người anh lớn kéo chiếc quần thun xuống dễ dàng rồi lột nó ra khỏi chân jisung. đập vào mắt anh hiện giờ là đôi chân thon dài mịn màng của đứa em nhỏ đang xấu hổ muốn ngất đi.

nhận ra được tình hình, jisung càng rúc mặt vào sâu trong hõm cổ jaemin hơn. trên người em giờ chỉ còn duy nhất chiếc quần lót bằng sợi bông đen. vật nhỏ đang cương cứng rỉ nước làm ướt đẫm một mảng quần phía trước. jaemin chậm rãi đưa tay tay chạm vào thứ đó cách một lớp vải. chỉ mới chạm bên ngoài thôi mà đã khiến người jisung giật nảy lên, run rẩy dữ dội. em thở dốc rồi bám chặt lấy vai jaemin.

người anh lớn bắt đầu vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng bên ngoài. và không lâu sau đó, jisung chợt hét lên kèm theo cơn rùng mình.

em đã bắn.

jisung có thể cảm nhận thứ dịch nhầy ấm nóng cơ thể vừa tiết ra trong lớp quần mỏng. em thở hổn hển, không dám ngẩng đầu lên nhìn jaemin vì xấu hổ. em cứ nghĩ mọi việc đã xong rồi và thầm vui mừng vì mình sắp được quay lại giấc ngủ bình yên nhưng không.

cái tiếng rên từ phòng bên một lần nữa được phóng đại. kèm theo nó là tiếng giường cọt kẹt đập thô bạo vào tường. người jisung lại nóng lên, bụng dưới vừa được xoa dịu giờ lại ngứa ngáy đến phát điên. vật nhỏ trong quần vừa phát tiết giờ lại đứng thẳng một cách nhanh chóng.

nhận ra sự nhạy cảm của đứa em, jaemin vòng tay qua ôm lấy eo jisung áp vào lòng. anh ghé môi sát vào tai em

"jisungie muốn không?"

muốn không. jisung chỉ muốn khóc nấc nên rồi hét thật to rằng em rất muốn. muốn đến phát điên rồi. muốn người anh lớn chạm vào người mình vuốt ve âu yếm bắt nạt đến thảm lắm rồi. jisung thở hắt ra rồi thì thào ngắt quãng

"cho..em...cho em..."

sau đó em nhấc đầu khỏi vai jaemin, nhanh chóng bắt lấy môi anh, ngấu nghiến hôn. nụ hôn giờ đã thành thạo hơn nhiều so với hai lần đầu. không còn chút nào dịu dàng nữa, jaemin nắm lấy cằm em, đẩy nụ hôn thêm sâu bằng cách đứa lưỡi sang càn quét. jisung biết ý cũng không ngần ngại vươn đầu lưỡi mình ra phối hợp. hai tay em tự động vòng qua cổ anh kéo sát mình vào lòng anh.

trong nụ hôn đầy nóng bỏng ướt át, jaemin ôm lấy eo jisung rồi đổi tư thế cho cả hai. giờ jaemin rời lưng khỏi thành giường và chiếm lấy quyền chủ động. anh đặt jisung nhẹ nhàng xuống đệm giường, tách đôi chân thon gọn của em ra rồi chen người vào giữa. bàn tay jaemin vuốt ve từ bụng jisung xuống cạp quần lót rồi tiến tới đùi trong đầy mẫn cảm. vuốt ve chán chê một lúc, anh mới bắt đầu vào việc chính.

nhân lúc jisung còn đang mụ mị trong nụ hôn nóng bỏng kia, jaemin nắm lấy cạp quần lót mà kéo xuống trượt khỏi đùi em. jisung còn chưa định hình được gì thì cảm giác ấm nóng ở dưới dần ập đến. jaemin vừa chuyện tâm hôn jisung vừa thuận tay nắm lấy vật nhỏ đang cương cứng trong lòng bàn tay. người jisung bỗng giật nảy lên. cảm giác chân thật hơn nhiều so với lúc vuốt ve bên ngoài cách một lớp vải. người anh lớn dứt khỏi nụ hôn để lại sợi chỉ bạc nối giữa hai đôi môi sung đỏ bóng nhẫy.

jaemin bất đầu di chuyển ban tay đang nắm lấy vật nhỏ của đứa em. anh lên xuống chậm rãi một lúc rồi dần đẩy nhanh tốc độ. jisung có thể cảm nhận được khoái cảm đang ập đến chân thật đến từng dây thần kinh. em ngửa đầu lên thở dốc để lộ đường xương hàm sắc nét cùng cần cổ trắng ngần. miệng không ngừng bật những tràng rên đầy gợi tình không khác gì phòng bên kia.

nhận ra được sự ồn ào của chính mình, jisung lấy tay che miệng lại nhưng bị người anh lớn chặn lại bằng cái nắm tay. anh đan những ngón tay vào tay em vừa khít rồi một lần nữa ghé sát bên tai em phả từng hơi nóng vào vùng mẫn cảm

"rên to vào bé cưng à"

giọng nói trầm ấm đầy quyến rũ của jaemin như một lời ra lệnh vậy. jisung không ngại ngùng gì nữa mà cất những tràng rên dài đầy ám muội. từng cái lên xuống ở dưới khiến bụng em càng nhộn nhạo. vật nhỏ trong tay jaemin giần giật rỉ nước trong từng nhịp lên xuống. chất dịch trắng đục rỉ ra khi jaemin vô tình sượt đầu ngón tay qua đầu khấc. jisung chợt ưỡn người lên đòi hỏi thêm. tay em nắm chặt lấy ga giường, miệng rên rỉ một tràng toàn ah ah ah, đầu em cúi xuống nhìn vật nhỏ đang bị sục mạnh và nhanh trong tay người lớn tuổi hơn. tiếng nhóp nhép vang lên đầy xấu hổ khiến jisung không ngừng đỏ mặt.

để giúp bé cưng của mình thỏa mãn nhanh hơn, jaemin lên xuống càng nhanh kết hợp với hôn môi, cổ ngực em. khoái cảm từ những vùng mẫn cảm ấp đến như con tàu chở hang khiến jisung không thở nổi. tay em nắm lấy ga trải giường như sắp cào rách nó đến nơi, hai chân em kẹp chặt lấy hông người anh lớn như không muốn dừng lại.

không lâu sau, vật nhỏ trong tay jaemin bỗng run rẩy, vùng bụng dưới của jisung nhộn nhạo sắp sửa giải phóng toàn bộ ra ngoài. em vòng tay qua cổ jaemin, kéo anh vào một nụ hôn khác kèm theo tiếng rên rỉ lẩm bẩm không rõ tiếng

"ah..ah..em sắp...sắp...."

tay jisung bấu chặt lấy vai jaemin, hơi thở em đứt quãng, miệng phát ra những ngôn từ không rõ nghĩa. hông jisung bỗng đẩy lên theo nhịp lên xuống của jaemin. jisung tiếp tục cầu xin khao khát thêm những đụng chạm trên cơ thể mình

"cho em..cho em....nhanh nữa đi...l-làm ơn......ah!"

chỉ vài giây sau vật nhỏ hồng hồng trong tay jaemin bỗng co giật rồi cứ thế bắn đầy dịch nhầy trắng đục vào lòng bàn tay anh. jaemin vẫn không ngừng lên xuống để jisung có thể tiết hết đống dịch kia ra một lần cuối.

"dừng...dừng lại h-hyung"

giữa hơi thở hổn hển nặng nhọc, jisung khó khăn cất tiếng vì cổ họng khô khốc. jaemin cười ranh ma, vẫn tiếp tục lên xuống

"trông em chẳng có vẻ gì là muốn dừng cả jiji à"

đúng thật là như thế vì hông jisung nãy giờ cứ ưỡn lên như muốn đòi hỏi thêm. nhưng thật sự em đã kiệt sức rồi. mí mắt ươn ướt vẫn đọng lại nước mắt của em khép hờ lại. nhận thấy vẻ mệt mỏi của đứa em, jaemin mới dừng lại rồi vươn tới chiếc tủ đầu giường, lấy mấy tờ giấy ướt lau sạch đống tinh dịch trắng đục đang dính đầy tay mình. anh vệ sinh qua cho jisung, lấy tạm mấy bộ quần áo của mình cho em mặc rồi cuối cùng đặt em xuống giường thoải mái.

vừa mới nằm xuống, hai mí mắt của jisung đã nhắm chặt lại nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ. người anh lớn nằm xuống bên cạnh, đắp chăn cẩn thận cho cả hai rồi vòng tay qua ôm bé cưng của mình vào lòng. jaemin hôn nhẹ lên trán em rồi cùng dần chìm vào giấc ngủ.

trong lúc lim dim anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng lẩm bẩm nhỏ xíu bên tai

"cảm ơn anh"

"không có gì"

jaemin cười nhẹ rồi càng ôm chặt đứa em vào lòng.

"anh thương em jisungie"

fin.

///

xin lỗi jisungie lần thứ n :')

please don't report me :)


End file.
